chronicles_of_trostfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Omen
Bad Omen is a group of 57 people, and are among the most powerful people in the Coalition of Organized Militias. Having been formed at an early age, these people are members of an unbreakable bond that one might find in a true family. Bad Omen "You're tellin' me Bad Omen is just a bunch of kids!? I thought they were some kind of specially trained ODST. No way in hell kids can do what they've been doin' to us, it's just not possible." -Insurrectionist when being told more about Bad Omen. The group of now ten kids quickly established themselves as an anti-insurgent group for on Arcadia, and years later, across the galaxy. As they traveled, their numbers grew, eventually reaching 57 soldiers. It was started by Ivan Sinitsin, Talia and Max Aldrich, and Liquah. It wasn't long before word of Bad Omen reach ONI and the UNSC, and there were many constant efforts to recruit them into their military, but the UEG's military forces were met with a constant declination of their offer. Coalition of Organized Militias "We weren't going to have much impact on our own, but knowing that there were countless groups like us, we decided it was best we bring everyone together, that'll give us real power, and who knows, we may even have our own colonies in the future." -Max Aldrich The coalition of Organized Militias was founded in October of 2542, formed initially by a group of three teams, the other two similar to Bad Omen. They had agreed that they would recruit other groups and people with similar felling toward the UNSC. Initially, the Coalition grew rapidly within the outer colonies, representing a medium between UNSC and Insurrectionist forces. It now serves at a defense organization for various non-UEG colonies, and governs the planet Tharsis. UNSC Bad Omen joined the UNSC after constant pressure of ONI prompts, and even a few threats. They left COM with trusted members in place until their eventual return five years later. They each joined with the promise of a chance to become Spartan IV's whenever they choose, Ivan being the only one to take the offer immediately. They first served in the 2nd requiem campaign. They later was deployed with Sarah Roberts in the battle of Oban, where they discovered and reported a new kind of Promethean Knight, stronger, but with a newer weakness. Lastly, they was deployed to Trost in the early fall of 2558. They would continue to serve in the last part of the Battle of Trost and the Battle of Installation 02. They left two years later in august of 2562 after Ivan suffered a severe mental breakdown. This breakdown led to a small battle in the hangar of Alpha base, and Bad Omen's arrest. A week later, Bad Omen escaped with the help of Sean Moorland and returned to the Coalition. A few day's after is disappearance, Ivan met with the UNSC for de-augmentation, an act to resume peaceful relations between the UNSC and COM.